Her Knight
by Vk201
Summary: People can always have a fear, her's just so happens to not know that it has been him for the last few years. STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I LOVE Vampire Knight and have had a few ideas for a V.K. fanfic.**

 **I've just never had the right inspiration to write one. But now I do, thanks to my 'little' vacation . . .**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **-Vk201**

* * *

 **Zero's pov**

"Zero, lets go!" Yuki whined.

I love fucking with her, she's so cute when she's pouting. So to make that happen, I always slack off on our night patrol. So, because I love it, and I can, I plop down in the grass.

She always gets spooked at night, I think it's from something that happened as a child, but she never talks about it, but she hates it when I don't go with her.

"No, I think I'm just gonna take a break, right here." she can't tell, but I'm smirking right now.

"ZERO! Get up! We have to do our job!" she's starting to freak out now.

"Make me" I challenged.

Just as expected, she marched up, but then she just sits down next to me, that wasn't expected.

"Fine, I just use you as a pillow."

With that she plops her down on my leg. And tries to get as close as possible. Then I feel it, she's shaking.

"If that's the case then get up for a moment." she does what I say, that's one of the reasons I like her.

I readjust and pat the space between my legs.

"Sit"

"Um, I don't think I should." her face is turning a cute shade of pink.

I give her a commanding look and she takes a shy step to me. As soon as she's close enough, I grab her by the waist and pull her in.

"Zero, what are you doing" Yuki ask me as I wrap my arms around her tiny frame.

"Relax, you'll be fine, nothing's gonna get you." I whisper in her ear.

Right after I say that, she leans back and looks up at me, fear and something else shining in her eyes.

I start leaning down, I feel like I'm a predator closing in on my pray, yes, that's the it, I'm praying on Yuki.

Just as I'm about to steal her lips for the first time, _he buts in._

 _"_ Zero, Yuki, what are you doing?" Ugh, I hate Kaname, and I hate how Yuki clams up around him, or any vampire for that matter.

* * *

 **Kanames pov**

I was on my way to my next class when I spotted my precious little Yuki, and decided to go say hi; till she started shouting.

"Zero, what are you doing" just his name makes my blood boil.

He's the one who poisoned my Yuki against me.

So, wanting to know what he was going to/was doing to her, I silently make my over to the two.

"Zero, Yuki, what are you doing?" I ask as I lean against a tree.

Yuki looks so uncomfortable every time I see her, but then _he_ is around her, I never see her without him. Ugh!

Having enough of his shit, I stalk towards the duo and snatch Yuki out of his grasp and speed away with her, not even waiting for an answer from ether of them.

Upon reaching the moon dorms, I slow down only to learn that Yuki is trembling. Hard.

"Yuki, are you okay?"

" . . . "

"You don't need to be afraid, no one is going to hurt you here."

I slowly lead her to my room so I can talk to her in private, but she was starting to trip on her own feet, so I pick her up, and to my surprise, she whimpers and her trembling intensifies.

"Yuki, are you afraid of me?"

* * *

 **Ok, there it is, I hope you like it, please review. If you don't, I wont know if I should go on with the story.**

 **That's all folks!**

 **-Vk201**

 **P.S. The Vk is not for Vampire Knight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanna say thanks to Angelina Ramos for the pointers! THANK YOU!**

 **I own nothing**

 **-Vk201**

* * *

 **Zero's pov**

 _Damn it! Kaname you stupid fuck! I know you're slow, but anyone who knows Yuki knows she's afraid of vampires! And I just let him take her!_

"Fuck!" I yell in frustration

Just then my phone goes off. Great. Just great. It's headmaster. Perfect.

"Zero, I need you and Yuki to report to my office. Now would be nice. Zero, are you even there?" The headmasters voice echoed through my phone.

"Yes, _I'm_ here, but Yuki isn't. Kaname took her." I could kill him!

"Oh, has he? Well I will have to talk to him~ Zero, are you even there?" I don't answer him, ending the call I continue on my 'little run' to the moon dorms.

Thinking about it now, Kaname seemed mad, or maybe he is jealous, of what? Of me and Yuki, it would make sense, he almost always pops up when I'm making a move on her . . .

 _I'm so gonna beat his ass to a pulp, that no good blood sucking gay ass fuck face!_

I reach the moon dorms and walk in like I own the place, wishing that the hunters could just come in and clean house, only to find that Cross beat me here.

"Did you find them?" I need to get her away from him!

"Why does it matter?" UGH!

"Zero!" Yuki calls from the same direction as _his_ voice.

Turning around I see Yuki coming to me on shaky legs. Once in my arms I feel her soft breath on my chest and I can _hear_ her heart beating hard.

"Yuki! Are you ok? He didn't do anything did he?" I ask as I hold her at arms length to look her over.

"Calm down Zero, _I_ would never hurt her." Kaname spate a few feet away.

"And I would?" I spit back.

"Something like you _would."_ he then turns his back on us and walks away.

"Something?" Yuki ask me, big wine colored eyes looking for answers in my own.

"It's nothing." Cross supplies then continues "It's late, we should all go to bed. Zero, take Yuki to your room for tonight, I don't trust Kaname at the moment."

"Don't have to tell me twice to protect her." I told him as I grab her hand and head to the Sun dorms.

* * *

 **Ok! Chapter two is done, I hope it was better then the first chapter. Review, favorite, fallow, or don't, what ever makes you happy!**

 **-Vk201**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello minna, sorry for the wait.**

 **I own nothing...**

* * *

 **Yuki's pov**

When we got to Zeros room he went right to the bathroom, muttering something about 'the hunters would have a field day with those blood suckers' and said he needed a shower.

Looking around his room, I was kind of jealous that he didn't have a room mate, not that I didn't love Sayori, but come on!

It hadn't taken Zero long to get out of the shower, but . . . he came out in only a towel.

Turning a few shades of red and turning around, I squeaked "Zero, please put some pants on!"

And to my cringe, he hugged me from behind pressing himself against my back.

"Are you sure that you want me to put some pants on?"

"ZERO!" I chided.

"Fine." he chuckled.

"Dick."

"I have one..."

"Ewwww, Zero! Gross!" The people next door pounded on the wall.

"Sorry!" I called.

"Piss off!" Zero pounded back.

* * *

After Zero was in his pj's and me in mine, we sat down on his bed and worked on our homework together.

"Hey Zero.." I asked, feeling unsure of what I wanted to tell him.

"Yeah Yuki?" He looked up from his work.

"Um, I was thinking, and I think I can tell you why I afraid of vampires now." I said causing Zero to close his book and give me his full attention.

"Yuki, you don't have too, you know that right, I don't want to push you."

"No, it's fine, I've kept you waiting long enough." I insisted.

"OK, but give me a moment." With that he stood up and walked to the door to lock it.

"Ok, whenever you're ready." He said as he sat back on the bed.

"So, as you know, Cross is not my real dad." I began "I don't remember my real parents, or anything before the night you and Cross found me."

* * *

 _"Cross, it's cold, I'm tired, and there has been no sign of anything out here!" A young Zero whined._

 _"Now,now, Zero this is a job from the hunters. They said that some pure bloods were having a feud and they wanted us to check it out. We did, and now I'm taking you home." The headmaster chided._

 _Just then Zero saw something running towards them. It didn't seem to see him as it collided with him and almost knocked him down, but he held up._

 _Upon looking at it, he saw that it was a girl. A little girl. A blood covered little girl._

 _She screamed as he and Headmaster tried to hold her. But then her screaming stopped when he hugged her and began telling her that she was safe, not caring that the blood was getting on his coat._

 _That night Zero stayed with Cross and the girl. Zero helped her with a bath and saw nothing that indicated that the blood was her own._

 _That was the night his parents died. A crazed vampire broke into their house and killed his brother, his father and his mother. Zero could only be thankful that he hadn't been home that night, but the next night was bad._

 _He awoke to a lady over his bed. She was beautiful, but he knew she was a vampire. Before he could even scream she bit into his neck. She wasn't drinking his blood, no, she was turning him into a vampire._

 _The next thing he knew was that the little girl he and Crossed had saved was in the corner crying as the vampire tried to get out of the room, blood pouring out of her as she went, as the girl had stabbed her with a wooden spike through the back of her heart._

* * *

"The night you found me, I was running from a vampire, he stopped another vampire from eating me, but all vampires are the same, well, all but you."

"How do you know?" Zero couldn't keep the panic out of his voice.

"Remember, I killed the vampire that bit you, don't you remember?"

"No, I don't. I find it hard to believe that _you_ killed that vampire."

"Well I did." I pouted.

"Anyway, when I found you, or really, when you found me and Cross, what were you running from?" He looked me in the eyes.

"Kaname."

He looked like he could kill him at that moment.

"Did he _do_ anything?"

I shook my head no.

"That's enough for tonight, we need to get to bed." I told him.

* * *

 **Okaii! This chapter is over! I hope it was good! Please review!**

 **-Vk201**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps, so sorry for the wait, I hope you are all having a good time with that whole life thing...**

 **Anyway, to the story.**

* * *

 **Zero's pov**

 _I knew that goddamn Kaname was no good! That jack ass! Why hadn't Yuki told me sooner?! Fuck! I'm going to kill him! I can't fucking believe this! Just how long has he had his eye's on my Yuki?! Wait!? My yuki? Since when?_

I wonder as I watch her breathing even out, just what did this mean? Did Yuki have anymore secrets? What else is there hiding behind those wine colored eyes? Do I even know the girl I've held close so many times?

Yuki turned on the bed and the blanket slid off her. I leaned over her to pull it back, but as I did she wrapped her thin arms around my own lean arm.

Well then...

I simply pull her to me and wrap her in both my arms with her face in my chest. She snuggles into me. I'm overcome by a feeling to protect her at all cost. I silently vow to do so starting now.

Kaname will never hurt her again. I'm a hunter and we protect humans, this is my human, right here in my arms, Yuki is _my_ human, and I _will_ protect her.

* * *

Beep...beep...beep...beep

Fuck, is it seven already? I crack one eye open and hit the button to shut the damn alarm off. That's when I notice Yuki isn't in my arms anymore.

I sit up and look to the other side of the bed... and just about died.

Yuki is cocooned in the blanket and pressed up the wall with her hair in her face and some in her mouth. I need a picture.

With out thinking of any future consequences I grab my phone and snap a picture, God this is gold!

I tuck my phone away and shake Yuki lightly.

"Yuki, get up, it's seven. You need to wake up now."

"Five more minuets." She grumbles and turns around so that her face is in the pillow.

Nope! I sit on her legs and begin tickling her sides. She's so cute.

"Zero stop~ Zero, I~ Stop! I'm gonna pee~" She says between giggles.

I get off her and she slips out of the blankets and walks to the closet.

"Thought you had to pee..." I say as I sneak up behind her.

"Nope, just wanted you to stop." She says as she opens the door to the closet.

"In that case..." I say as I pull her down to the floor and straddle her hips and begin tickling her again.

* * *

Classes today slipped away as I laid in the stall with Lily. I can't keep my mind of how beautiful Yuki was this morning with her hair spread around her as she lay trapped under me. I wish I would have kissed her.

"Zero! There you are! You missed a whole day of class!" Yuki says as she walks up to me.

Lily huffs at Yuki, but she isn't bothered.

"Can I help you?" I ask her.

I really don't need her here right now.

"It's time to go now." She tossed me my perfect slip and walked away.

Ugh... what ever.

I pull the slip up my arm as I hop to my feet to fallow after Yuki. Or so I thought.

Yuki popped around the corner with a bib "BOO!"

I blacked out and when I came to Yuki was on the ground holding her throat with a look of pain on her face.

Fuck.

"Yuki, I'm so sorry" I say as I drop to the ground next to her and pull her to my chest "Are you okay Yuki?"

"I'm fine." She said softly.

"Fuck, Yuki you can't jump out at me like that." I tell her as I rock us back and forth trying to comfort her.

Soon we head out for our perfect duties. We don't really talk much, both of us thinking about what we have to deal with in a second.

There's already a crowd of fan girls... time to work.

Yuki and I were having a hard time with the fan girls, again.

"Hey, Yuki, come her please!" One girl called out.

* * *

 **Coolness! Chapter 4 is done! I hope it was to your liking.**

 **-Vk201**


	5. Q and A

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. I'm working hard to get a chapter for each of my stories right now, but in the meantime, I thought we might have some fun and answer some questions with a Q and A chapter. I'm posting this on all of my stories in hope of getting some inspiration for them. That said, ask any and all questions about anything.**

 **-Vk201**


End file.
